Christmas with the Crime Lab
by MusoukaS
Summary: Christmas is not far away and everybody is excited, they draw names and buy each other presents but something goes wrong and GSR get caught.


**Title:** Christmas at the Crime Lab

**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer:** It's not mine unfortunately, it belongs to CBS and A. Zuicker, but I'm just borrowing them for a little while.   
**Summary:** Christmas is not far away and everybody is excited, they pick names and buy each other presents but something goes wrong and GSR get caught.

It's for Unspokenloves(Mel) Challenge, thank you Kirsten for being my beta! It would've been a bad story without you so, thank you very much!

Within weeks it would be Christmas.

Everybody was laughing with each other and they had already started to decorate the Lab, even Grissom was happy this year. It had seemed to Greg that Grissom hadn't been in the previous years he never quite was and Greg had often wondered why.

Catherine had made the rule to put mistletoe above every door and to decorate the break room and the locker room as well; maybe she was just trying to get a date for Christmas.

'Now, where is my partner?' Greg Sanders asked himself aloud.

He searched for Sara everywhere but he really couldn't find her until he saw her in Grissom's office and he slowly walked towards her.

'So, what do you want to do?' their supervisor asked Sara, with a sly grin while he pouted his lips.

Sara laughed shyly.

'I don't know, depends on what you want to do. I know this isn't your style.'

'What style?' Greg suddenly asked behind them.

Both stiffened and wondered how long he had been there and how much he had heared.

'Ehr, it's just about something, a party for Christmas…with the gang.' Grissom replied nervously.

'Oh, well, do you mind if I borrow Sara for a second?' Greg paused and looked at Grissom, he looked a little bit pissed off. 'For our case!' he managed to say quickly.

Grissom only nodded his head and looked at Sara, who was looking pleased.

'Sure, I'll be right back, you just…keep on thinking Griss.' Sara said while she stood up and followed Greg out – but not before giving Grissom a quick wink.

'I will!' he yelled after her with a big grin.

'So, why do you need me?' Sara asked while she followed Greg.

'Well, Catherine thought about something fun to do with Christmas. She came up with an idea that there's a gift exchange thing within our team, that includes me, you, Nick, Warrick, herself, Brass and Grissom.. and perhaps a few more.'

'Yes, got it…so?' Sara asked.

'We don't know if Grissom would approve of it...'

Sara stiffened and hesitated.

'Ehr, so, why do you come to me?' she asked him, wondering if Greg knew that she and Grissom had been dating for a couple of weeks.

'Well, maybe you can persuade him.' Greg asked while he looked at Sara.

'Why me?' she managed to say softly.

'Because you're a woman and Catherine's busy.'

'Oh!' Sara replied while she let out a sigh of relief. 'You could've told me that before you know.'

'Why?' Greg asked curiously. 'Is there something wrong?'

Sara knitted her eyebrows.

'No, no, not at all. Why would there be?'

Sara mentally kicked herself, she was talking too much

'Okay…well, could you do me that favour?'

'Sure thing Greggo, I'll do it.'

Greg smiled and started to walk away.

'Thanks Sar!'

Sara turned around and sighed heavily. 'Almost caught Sidle, that was very stupid of you,' she thought to herself.

She started to walk away when she bumped into Grissom.

'Hey.' She managed to say while she rubbed her head.

'Sara! I was looking for you!' Grissom said excitedly while he got up and offered Sara his hand.

'You already missed me?' she said with a smile while she grabbed Grissom's hand and he pulled her onto her feet.

Grissom only grinned back at her.

'Now, to be serious…I know what we can do.' Grissom invaded Sara's personal space and whispered into her ear. 'We'll just buy each other presents and don't let each other know what we got until it's Christmas, then I'll cook for you.'

Sara nodded her head.

'Sounds perfect, I always wanted a man who could cook better than me.'

'Good, it's settled. What about how much money we can spend?'

'Well, you get more money than me but I think we can judge for ourselves how much to spend.'

'Okay, it's settled.' Grissom said while he started to walk away.

'Good.'

**Meanwhile, in the break room. **

Conrad Ecklie walked into the break room and saw disaster.

'What the hell is going on in here? Willows?!'

Catherine, who was wrangling the Christmas tree into the corner, looked up and grinned. She stood up and walked up to Ecklie before placing a Christmas hat on top of his head.

'Just a little bit of Christmas spirit Conrad, there's nothing bad about that, now is it?'

'No, but it's a mess here!'

'I'll clean it up after everything is done Conrad, you'll get my promise.'

'Good, it better be!'

'Or what? You'll spank me? ' she asked teasingly.

Ecklie, however, started to blush.

'Ehr, just clean it up when you're finished.'

Warrick passed Ecklie as he left the break room.

'It's lookin' nice.' he said while he looked around.

'Yeah, it's starting to.'

A loud voice was interrupting their moment.

'Oh, Hodges! Come on, I've been waiting for that a long while!' a voice shouted out.

'Well, you should've been nice to me!' another voice replied.

Everybody in the lab looked at the hallway, Nick was walking behind Hodges and was about to scream again but someone interrupted them.

'Nick, Hodges! Stop screaming like 4 year olds, this is a lab, I hope you guys have noticed that.'

Both turned around and saw an angry Grissom.

'Crap, that's your fault Hodges.' Nick mumbled towards Hodges, hoping Grissom wouldn't hear it.

'It's yours Stokes.' Hodges mumbled back in the same tone.

'You two, stop blaming each other and go back to work!' Grissom demanded.

Both looked shocked and turned around again.

'Now maybe!'

Hodges and Nick started to walk away while they also started to hit each other.

Grissom sighed and just rolled his eyes. 'Just a few more days…a few more days!' he thought over and over.

**A couple of days later, two weeks before it's Christmas.**

'Grissom?'****

Grissom was lying on his couch in his office, he looked up and saw Sara coming towards him.

'Yes?' he replied.

'Are you okay?' she asked while she sat next to him on the couch.

'I'm fine, I have a headache but it'll be over soon enough…'

'Oh, okay,' she replied while she looked at the ground and bit her lip. 'Greg and Catherine came up with the idea of giving each other gifts.'

Grissom immediately sat straight up.

'Wh-what? They're dating?'

'No,' Sara smiled. 'I meant, they came up with the idea of a gift exchange…with the whole team.'

Grissom quietly lay back down.

'Oh, like that…'

'Are you okay with that?' she asked while she tried to look him in the eye but he looked at the ceiling.

'Yes, of course. Why not?'

'They thought you would hate it or something….'

'Of course not,' Grissom looked at his closed door. 'When are we going to do our gift exchange?'

'Hmm, after that shift?'

Grissom pouted his lips. 'Sure, sounds fine by me.'

'Good, you'll just rest okay?'

'Yes ma'am.' he looked at her with a grin while she looked serious. 'I will, trust me.'

'Good.'

Sara gave Grissom a small kiss on his cheek and walked away.

Catherine was walking through the hallway, searching for her best friend. She noticed that Grissom's office door was closed and decided to pay him a visit.

She knocked on the door but no one answered, she knocked twice, when still no one answered, she opened the door and found Grissom sleeping on his couch.

'Gil?'

She walked towards him and shook him gently. Grissom started to wake up slowly.

'Hmm?' he asked.

'Are you ready to draw a name?'

'For?'

'The gift exchange?'

'Owh yes.' he said while he immediately sat straight up. 'I'm coming, I'll be there in a minute.'

'Okay.'

Catherine started to walk away.

'Ehr, where is there?' Grissom asked.

'Break room.' Catherine replied before closing his office door.

He nodded, fixed his hair and walked towards the break room. On his way, he saw people kissing each other under the mistletoe's and a very pissed off Ecklie in the hallway watching them.

Suddenly he spotted Catherine and Warrick kissing under some mistletoe, his eyes widening before a grin formed on his face.

'They finally have an excuse to kiss each other,' he thought to himself.

His thought was interrupted by a door, specifically the break room door. He had walked up against it and he found himself lying on the ground.

He looked up but immediately placed his head on the floor.

'Ouch, that…' he heard people calling his name in panic. '…hurts.'

He noticed that the team had formed a circle around him, he could see them all.

'Hey.' he whispered while he closed his eyes.

'Gil, hang on.' A concerned voice said above him.

'It's just a scratch Catherine, I'll be fine in a minute.' he answered while he looked at Sara, noticing that she had tears in her eyes from concern. He winked at her.

'I'm fine.'

He got up as quickly as he could while everybody looked stunned at him.

'Are we going to draw names or what?' he said with a raised eyebrow.

They all nodded and slowly walked into the break room, only Sara stood next to him.

She opened her mouth but he cut her off.

'I'm fine dear, I really am.'

Grissom walked into the break room while Sara quietly followed him.

'How are we going to pick a name?' Brass asked.

'Everyone draws a piece of paper and buys a present for the person who's on it.' Catherine replied.

'Money limit?' Nick asked.

'There's none, you can get what you want with any price you want.'

'Okay.'

'Who's first?'

'We'll go with the clock, which means that Brass can begin.'

Brass stood up, grabbed a piece of paper and looked at it, his face went from happy to disgusted.

Then Greg went and so on.

When it was Grissom's turn, he looked at Catherine before grabbing a piece of paper and looked. _Sara_, the piece of paper said and he grinned.

Sara looked curiously towards Grissom and wondered who he got, she had him and she could see that Brass had Hodges.

'Nobody has himself?' Catherine asked.

Everybody shook his or her head.

'Good…let's get each other presents.' Catherine said excited before leaving the break room.

They all nodded and left too.

It was finally Christmas and everybody was excited to see who picked who, they all gathered in the break room when their break started. 

'Are we all here?' Catherine asked.

'Yes.' Grissom nodded his head. 'We're all here.'

'Good, let's start…Brass?'

'Why me?' he whined.

'Because you picked first?'

'Okay…okay….'

Brass got up, grabbed Hodges' present and gave it to him.

Hodges looked stunned and opened it, it was a manly scent and a book '_How to get a girl in 10 days_,' in tiny letters on the end line said '_And how to lose them in 2_.'

Hodges raised an eyebrow and looked at Brass.

'Geez, thanks.' he said sarcastically.

Everybody laughed.

Greg had given Brass a water pistol for fun and a couple of new shirts.

'Might maybe attract tha ladies.' he said when Brass looked at him and wiggled his eyebrows.

Nick had giving Greg latex and a bottle of Whiskey.

'Up to the ladies pal.' Nick said while he made a drink movement with his hand.

'Thanks dude!' Greg said, excited.

Hodges gave Warrick a Jazz CD and got a weird look from Warrick.

'Thanks Hodges,' he hesitated. 'I think.'

Catherine had given Nick the same as Nick did with Greg: latex and whiskey. She had a little help from Greg and Nick just laughed.

'Owh you two dogs!'

'Hey, I only helped.' Greg said innocent and the whole team laughed.

Warrick had giving Catherine make-up and a beautiful necklace. She thanked him with a big grin and a kiss on his cheek.

'Since when were they dating?'Grissom wondered and didn't notice Sara coming up to him with her gift for him.

She called his name and he looked at her. She looked very cute with that Christmas hat on her head.

She gave him her present; it was an insect book with a couple of rare preserved insects.

'Thank you Sara.' he said with a big grin.

Grissom stood up to get his gift. He grabbed it and gave it to Sara.

Sara grinned and opened it.

Everybody looked shocked and Grissom didn't understand it, he looked confused towards Sara and she lifted his gift up. It was lingerie from La Perla, Doctor Robbins had told him that it was a great gift to give. Grissom's eyes got big and he blushed while everybody looked at him.

'Ehr, wrong gift at the wrong time…guys, I think I need to explain something….'

'I should think so.' Catherine said with a strange look upon her face.


End file.
